Inability of a TimeLord
by Semian
Summary: I join the Doctor as his companion in a one shot Doctor Who Fanfic


_This was for a contest on deviantart._

_**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who and all names associated with it are owned by the BBC_

"Doctor?"

He watched, despairingly, from the TARDIS doors as the moon was pulled towards the planet. The final seconds of Izege passed and the moon crashed into the surface of the once great world. The Doctor turned around slowly, a sad look on his face. He closed the doors behind him and walked past me up the gangway to the console. That's when I realized that traveling with this amazing person would not be all fun and games. It would be a time of great loss as well. I was ready.

It begins in the United States, an odd place for someone that likes to frequent England. He apparently likes one of the shops in my town, because I was walking down main street one day, and there it stood, a largish blue box. The words 'Police Public Call Box' were clearly printed near the top.

I'd seen pictures of the things before, but I knew that they had never been used in my part of the world, least of all on the main street of such a small town. So yes, it was strange. I walked up to it and I noticed another strange coincidence. The door was slightly ajar. I pushed it open, expecting to come upon a small cramped space.

I walked inside, my mouth wide open, gazing about in awe. The inside of the box was cavernous, round portholes all around, and coral looking struts coming from the ceiling. From the other side of a round thing at the center of the room, I could hear whistling.

"Hullo?"

The whistling stopped and a head popped up from behind the console. His hair was spiked up in the front, and he was wearing a pair of black-rimmed glasses on his nose.

"Ah. Looks like I forgot to close the door again eh?"He stood up and brushed his hands off on his pants. He took his glasses off, folded them up and put them in his inside jacket pocket. "Now. Anything you want to say?"

"It… It…. It's bigger… on the inside."

"Yes! I was hoping you'd say that!"

Disbelieving, I started slowly backing down the gangway to make sure I hadn't missed anything outside, when the door behind me closed with a bang. I turned sharply at the noise and then fell to the ground as the floor began to shake. I pushed myself up as much as I could and turned around to see him running around the central console, yelling at the machine.

"What are you doing? No! No! No! You always do this!"

I slipped my backpack off and crawled up to the middle of the room, standing slowly.

"What's going on?"

"Oh. Forgot you were there. Sorry about that. Hold on tight!" He gripped the side of the console tightly and I followed suit. "I'm the Doctor by the way." He held out his hand to shake mine, but the room gave another big lurch and interrupted they gesture.

After only a few more minutes, the shaking ceased and the column at the center of the mushroom stopped moving.

"What was that?" I asked, breathing heavily.

He didn't respond immediately. He kept fiddling with controls as if he hadn't heard me. He finally turned around and apologized.

"Right. Sorry about that. Dreadfully, deeply sorry for that. The old thing. It's as if I still had the randomizer setting."

"What?"

"Never mind. Right, let's see where we are then!" He moved down to the door, grabbing a long brown coat off one of the struts on the way.

"Wait. Where we are? We've moved? How?" He was already out the door. "Doctor?" I ran out after him, and my jaw dropped.

We had moved. I was now standing on a rocky war-torn plane. Nothing like my home town.

"Izege! I knew this place right at the dawn of its existence! That was a long time ago. Wahl. Not too long ago according to your calendar."

I looked aghast at this man who I'd only just met.

He started off across the plain. 'C'mon.'

'But doctor. Where are we? How did we get here?' I started running after him. I looked back to see the blue police box sitting there. I looked back to the Doctor who was gesturing over his shoulder.

'That's my TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's a time machine.' he grinned back at me. 'And now you're on Izege.'

Resigning myself to the fact that I probably wasn't going to get a better explanation, I fell into step beside him. 'Alright. Where are we going now then?'

'The capitol if I'm not mistaken.'

After only a few minutes walking, a large shiny city appeared on the horizon. We made our way quickly to it, and entered the city. It was completely silent, no noise of children playing or machinery. There was, however, a rumbling coming from beneath our feet. The Doctor pulled out a gray tube with a blue light at the end. He hit a button and he light lit up. Along with the light came a high pitched whistle. He turned on the spot, his long coat flapping in the breeze.

'This way!' he ran off down the road and I followed. He stopped at a door on the side of the road, and used the blue light to unlock it.

'What is that?'

'This?' he held it up. 'It's a sonic screwdriver'

Once again, I knew I wouldn't get a straight answer. He went through the door, me right behind him. It led to a set of stairs down to a cavernous room under the road. At the center of the room, something that looked like a huge funnel was pointed up at the ceiling.

'Ah.'

I turned to look at him; He had lost his grin and happy attitude.

'Not good. That is very not good.'

'What is it?'

'Gravity well. Amazing piece of technology actually. It channels all the Gravity force of a planet into one area, and well. Pulls anything you want towards you. But, why?'

He pulled out his glasses again and walked over to a monitor. Turning it on, he quickly accessed the history and mission files.

'A civil war. One faction from one part of the planet against another, and oh. This is the final plan.' He straightened up, putting his glasses back into his pocket. He ran over to the Gravity well and opened a panel on the side.

"Now, if I can just get…" He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and flashed it inside the panel. "Gah! No! Deadlocked!"

He ran back to the monitor. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Struck with a sudden idea, I looked around quickly, spotted the thing I was looking for, and ran over to it.

"How `bout this doctor?" I flipped a switch on the side of the Well. The rumbling stopped and any noise that was coming from the machine died out.

"Oh. Didn't think about that." Grinning, he looked back at the monitor, typed in a few commands, then frowned sadly again. "We need to get back to the TARDIS."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's too late. The moon's already been pulled from its orbit. There's nothing we can do."

We made our way out of the city and back to the TARDIS as quickly as possible. The Doctor hit a control on the console and we were in motion again. This time when we opened the door, we were in space, watching the planet from afar. Past the Doctor's shoulder, I could see the moon headed towards the planet.

"Doctor? Where were all the people? Did they make it off world?"

He didn't turn around as he replied. "The half that set the gravity well must have evacuated, yes. The other half. No, they can't have." As the moon hit the top layer of the atmosphere and began to burn up I heard him softly say "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Doctor?"

He watched, despairingly, from the TARDIS doors as the moon was pulled towards the planet. The final seconds of Izege passed and the moon crashed into the surface of the once great world. The Doctor turned around slowly, a sad look on his face. He closed the doors behind him and walked past me up the gangway to the console. That's when I realized that traveling with this amazing person would not be all fun and games as the first few moments had led me to believe. It would be full of great loss as well.

"Take me home."


End file.
